La leyenda de un ángel
by TheLastJudgeAmith
Summary: Los caballeros son transportados el mundo de Hades, el mundo oscuro donde tienen que ayudar a Atena a derrotar a Hades, pero ahora tienen un nuevo aliado... el caballero de ángel. Como transcurra la historia se aclarara la vida de este personaje (no yaoi


Ana: Muy bien, primero que nada me presento ante ustedes lectores, y ahora les digo de la manera más atenta muchas gracias por leer esto, y les quiero decir que mi historia se basa en los ovas del santuario solo hasta el 13 y aparece un personaje de la nada y poco a poco se ira relatando su historia espero que les guste así que comencemos ....  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
La muerte de un ángel.  
  
-No perdamos más tiempo, debemos de destruir a Radamanthys, antes de que destruya a los caballeros dorados. - les dijo Seiya a sus compañeros... que aceptaron con las expresiones en sus rostros, subieron unas largas escaleras y se detuvieron en una habitación.  
  
-¿Creen que este ahí dentro?- preguntó Shun viendo las enromes puertas negras...  
  
-Entremos para averiguarlo- propuso Amith... quien tenía en aquel momento una mirada seria y llena de consternación.  
  
Los caballeros entraron, pero lo primero que vieron, fue un arpa en medio de la hermosa habitación, que era la cúpula del castillo negro... Tenía bellos dibujos de ángeles por doquier y el techo estaba construido de cristal.  
  
- Me tomó menos tiempo matar a Mu, Aioria y a Milo, que lo que ustedes les tomo subir estas bellas escaleras - dijo una voz en forma burlona y malévola, una voz que se asomó de un pequeño espacio oscuro dentro de la habitación... era Radamanthys uno de los tres dioses de la muerte.  
  
-¿Tu mataste a Mu, y a los demás?- pregunto Seiya sorprendido ante las palabras del espectro.  
  
-Así es, esos tontos no valoraban su vida, no sabían la diferencia de poderes, entre la suya y la mía- dijo Radamanthys a los seis caballeros que frente a el estaban.  
  
-Mataste a Mu.....-murmuro Amith, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y bajaba la cabeza...  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
- Le demostrare a Seiya y los demás, lo que Amith el caballero de ángel, puede hacer... no quieren que busque la armadura dorada, pues yo iré al fondo del problema... iré al Santuario - dijo una chica en un tono de mal humor.  
  
Cargaba sobre su espalda una caja metálica algo grande. Tenía la figura de un ángel por dos caras laterales y en las demás, tan solo tenía adornos incrustados en el metal.  
  
Tenia el cabello largo hasta donde se terminaba la espalda, y su cabello era ondula y color café claro, pero en aquel momento iba recogido por una cinta azul fuerte. Su piel era blanca y sus ojos casi dorados. Tenía puesta una blusa sin cuello y sin mangas pegada a su cuerpo, y era de color azul fuerte. Sus pantalones eran blancos y de tela normal. Sus zapatos eran como zapatillas, pero estas se amarraban por su pierna y eran de color blancas.  
  
Tenia en sus manos, una manzana y le daba mordidas de poco en poco. Caminaba por las calles de un lugar antiguo, era Grecia, pero no cualquier parte de Grecia, eran los territorios del Santuario. Las personas la veían y se le quedaban mirando de forma extraña, y un caballero al verla corrió rápidamente al santuario.  
  
La joven se quedo mirando un pequeño puesto donde vendían joyas, ella no lucia muy interesada pero no tenía otra cosa en que quitarse el tiempo. Ya que tendría que esperar a que fuera de noche para infiltrarse en el Santuario.  
  
Una pequeña vibración ocurrió dentro de su cabeza, y en un segundo ella salto al cielo. Un enorme rayo calló en el lugar donde antes se encontraba. La gente se sorprendió y ella calló de rodillas a unos metros de donde estaba pero la diferencia era, que su enorme arca metálica estaba tirada a una pequeña distancia de ella, y los cordones que se usaban para cargarla estaban rotos.  
  
-OYEME!! ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS TE CREES PARA ATACARME DE ESA MANERA??- preguntó la muchacha bastante enojada mientras apuntaba a la figura que el había atacado.  
  
-Eso debería de preguntártelo yo a ti, pues estas en territorios que no debes de estar, así que preséntate y dime quien eres antes de que te mate intrusa - preguntó un joven con cabellos largos y lisos de tono lila claro que estaban recogidos en una cola bastante floja. Usaba una camiseta y pantalón verdes claros y tenía la piel blanca. Poseía una bellos ojos color verde fuertes y dos pequeñas marcas rojas en la frente.  
  
- Mi nombre es Amith, y soy el caballero de Ángel ¿y ahora respóndeme quien rayos eres tu?- le preguntó la joven que estaba poniéndose en una posee de pelea, mientras el muchacho se sorprendía y ponía una cara de seriedad.  
  
- Mi nombre es Mu, pero dime caballero ¿dónde esta tu mascara? - le preguntó Mu fríamente mientras apuntaba a mujer que se indignaba ante la pregunta.  
  
-¿Mascara? ¿bromeas? yo no usare ese horrible artefacto, quiero que los caballeros me reconozcan por ser mujer y ser más poderosa que ellos, a conocida solo como un simple caballero femenino- le dijo Amith indignada ante la pregunta del muchacho, el cual cerro sus ojos.  
  
- Así solo te van a discriminar, pues con la mascara eres un caballero, peor sin ella serás la deshonra de todo caballero Ateniense, ahora lárgate, el santuario no esta abierto para los forasteros- le dijo Mu dándose la media vuelta y retirándose.  
  
-¿Forastero? soy un caballero y demando que me dejen entrar al santuario - le reprochó Amith de mal humor mientras que Mu se detenía y la miraba secamente.  
  
- No... - le respondió Mu y nuevamente se marchó.  
  
- Ashthh!! por eso detesto hablar con los hombres ¬¬* - dijo Amith mientras ponía una mueca de desagrado y esta se dio la media vuelta, pero chocó con alguien.  
  
- OYE FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS TONTO- gritó Amith, pero al darse cuenta quien era se quedó paralizada...  
  
- Pequeño Ángel, creo que esa no es manera de tratar a tu maestro - le dijo un joven más alto que ella, con piel blanca, y larga cabellera. Era de color rubia y sus ojos eran de tono azul aqua. Tenia puesta una camisa celeste y unos pantalones azules fuertes.  
  
- Maestro Shaka... usted discúlpeme, no sabia que era usted - dijo la muchacha bastante apenada y haciendo una reverencia  
  
- Dime Amith, ¿qué haces en este lugar?- preguntó Shaka completamente serio y viendo a la joven que lo miraba atentamente.  
  
-Pues vengo al santuario, pero uno horroroso hombre me lo a prohibido y me dice que tengo que usar una estúpida mascara ¬¬ - le dice Amith de malhumor y viendo en dirección del Santuario.  
  
-Amith tu deseas ser un caballero, pero entiéndelo tienes que usar esta mascara por ser mujer, si te la pones te dejare entrar al santuario - dijo Shaka sacando una mascara plateada con marcas celestes alrededor de los ojos.  
  
-Esta bien V_V, pero no lo hago por que quiero, solo por que usted me lo ordena y porque quiero entrar al santuario ¬¬ - le dice Amith enojada y se pone la máscara.  
  
- Muy bien, ahora vamos al santuario, si bienes conmigo te dejaran entrar - le dice Shaka a la joven que afirmaba con su cabeza y ponía una cara de mal humor  
  
Los dos caminaron juntos, y llegaron a un lugar bastante cuidado por varios soldados, al ver a Shaka les permitieron a ambos el paso.  
  
Shaka vio a un muchacho que caminaba más adelante que ellos dos, y este corrió para saludarle. Al darse la vuelta el joven que iba más adelante la muchacha notó que era el mismo hombre que le había prohibido entrar al santuario.  
  
-Buenos días Mu - saludo Shaka al muchacho que el sonrió  
  
-Veo que has vuelto Shaka... y que bienes acompañado, ahora si te dejare entrar, pero solo porque vienes en compañía de Shaka - le dijo Mu en tono impertinente mientras veía a la muchacha con la mascara y después se retiraba  
  
Amith se enfureció, y se llenaba de un aura llena de flamas mientras ponía una expresión cómica.  
  
-Ese tipo es un odioso - le comentó Amith a Shaka que sonreía ante aquel comentario.  
  
FIN DE FLASH BACK  
  
-Amith, levántate no es tiempo de llorar- dijo severamente Ikki  
  
-Mu...esta muerto......-susurro Amith sin poderlo creer, mientras sus ojos se tornaban sin brillo y su cabello pasaba sobre sus hombros, ahora suelto por los constantes ataques.  
  
-Señorita Amith- le dijo suavemente Shun a la joven que no le presto atención y se limito a soltar una sola lagrima, que mojaba sus manos protegidas por la celestial armadura.  
  
-ERES UN MALDITO- le grito Seiya enfurecido mientras se le acercaba al espectro y lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas sin obtener resultado alguno.  
  
-Seiya contrólate, así no le ganaremos- dijo Shiryu mientras detenía al joven, que en sus ojos cafés reflejaba dolor e ira  
  
-NO SOLO MATASTE A MU, SINO QUE TAMBIÉN ASESINASTE A MILO Y A AIORIA, TE ODIO- le grito al espectro Seiya, que era detenido por Hioga y Shiryu.  
  
-.......Mu.....tu estas......- comenzó a derramar ahora más lagrimas, y su cabello comenzaba a flotar en el aire, y su cosmos rápidamente aumentaba logrando sorprender a sus compañeros.  
  
-Amith, esta elevando su cosmos con gran fuerza- dijo sorprendido Shiryu que detenía junto con Hyoga a Seiya el cual también veía sorprendido a la muchacha.  
  
-Este poder, es demasiado alto para un simple caballero de bronce- dijo algo sorprendido Radamanthys, mientras que sus extremidades comenzaban a temblar  
  
-Le sirves a Hades.....apoyaste la muerte de mi diosa......amenazaste la vida de mis queridos amigos.....mandaste a miles de espectros a invadir el santuario, ordenaste matar a Atena......te burlaste de nuestros poderes.....mataste a varios de mis amigos y lo que es peor....... asesinaste a Milo, Aioria y sobre todo a mi querido Mu.....eso jamás....JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARE RADAMANTHYS - le grito la muchacha mientras se paraba, con su cabello que se elevaba por su cosmos que se emanaba en aquel momento, se acercó demasiado a Radamanthys y puso su mano en su tórax, y en un segundo una gran luz, había atravesado el estómago del espectro y había quedado respaldado en la gran pared de mármol negro.  
  
Amith, dejo de emanar aquel fuerte cosmos y su cabello de nuevo dejo de flotar, y callo arrodillada en el suelo, algo agotada. Seiya y Shiryu fueron a ayudarle, y la encontraron casi exhausta.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien Amith?- preguntó Seiya algo sorprendido  
  
-Estoy bien- dijo Amith secamente, mientras se paraba nuevamente y abría las enormes puertas de la habitación y salía de aquel lugar con notable dificultad.  
  
-Tenemos que impedir que siga luchando- dijo Shun algo preocupado mientras veía a la muchacha, con una mirada llena de tristeza.  
  
- Shun, déjala, solo mírala, ella peleara para vengar más que todo, la muerte de Mu- dijo Ikki agarrando a su hermano por el hombro para poder detenerlo.  
  
- Pero hermano....-susurro Shun viendo a su hermano y luego mirando a la joven que bajaba lentamente la escaleras, pero después se detuvo y volvió a la habitación con una mirada decidida.  
  
-¿Qué piensas hacer Amith?- preguntó Hyoga viendo a la joven que se hincaba sobre un escalón, mientras que juntaba sus manos y cerraba sus ojos, y poco a poco su cosmos se volvió a elevar.  
  
-Hace mucho tiempo, mi maestro Shaka me enseño que la muerte es algo que no se puede detener, pero me enseño una técnica que consistía en entregar todo el cosmos a la o las personas que uno quería que revivieran, pero me prohibió usarla, ya que podía morir en el intento y ahora debo de usarla, es la técnica del ultimo suspiro- dijo Amith con sus ojos entre abiertos y aun en su posición mientras los caballeros se sorprendían al oír aquello.  
  
-Pero esa técnica, mi antiguo maestro me dijo, que podría morir el que lo intentara, además debes de estar llena de poderes, ya que de ti dependerán las personas que revivas- gritó Shiryu mientras se acercaba a la muchacha y la miraba a los ojos.  
  
-Pero es nuestra ultima esperanza....si los caballeros dorados se reúnen, podremos ayudar a Atena y será muy posible que derrotemos a Hades- dijo Ikki viendo a los jóvenes, que sonreían ante aquello.  
  
-Pero la vida de Amith correría un gran riesgo- dijo Hyoga viendo a la joven que sonreía levemente ante aquello.  
  
-Ustedes no se preocupen por mi, solo encárguense de seguir a Pandora y de derrotar a Hades, tratare de llevar a los caballeros dorados con ustedes, y díganles a ellos que no se detengan por mi, que solo traten de proteger a Atena, y pídanle perdón de mi parte a mi maestro Shaka y a Mu- dijo Amith volteando a ver a los muchachos mientras les sonreía como siempre, y luego suspiraba mientras cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a elevar su cosmos al máximo.  
  
-Cuídate Amith, y no te esfuerces demasiado, como para perder tu vida- dijo Seiya saliendo de la habitación acompañado por el resto de los caballeros dejando a Amith sola en el cuarto.  
  
-ULTIMO SUSPIRO- grito Amith mientras el cuarto se iluminaba con gran fuerza y alumbraba todo el castillo.  
  
En el santuario, cerca de los árboles gemelos, Shaka abrió lentamente sus ojos, sorprendido de verse vivo y de ver las bellas flores de cerezo que caían ante el.  
  
-¿Por qué estoy vivo? creí haber muerto- se preguntó Shaka en voz alta, mientras se levantaba del suelo lleno de flores.  
  
-¿Habré sobrevivido, o esto será un sueño?...no puede ser, entonces yo - miro Shaka al cielo oscuro y entre cerro sus ojos mientras se paraba del lugar.  
  
-Tengo que ir a donde estan los poderosos cosmos de Seiya y los demás, no perderé esta oportunidad para destruir a Hades- dijo Shaka mientras se convertía en un rayo dorado y volaba por los cielos, dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaban los cosmos de los que Shaka hablaba.  
  
Lejos de ahí, dentro de la habitación donde Amith se encontraba, que estaba en una posee en forma de rezo, su cosmos seguía elevado en gran fuerza, y a su lado aparecían lentamente seis cuerpos aparecieron con armaduras negras pero después tomaron lentamente un color dorado fuerte, excepto una armadura que seguía negra.  
  
Los cuerpos aparecieron completos, pero Amith apretó sus manos con fuerza y su cosmos subió aun más, y fue en ese momento cuando los cuerpos abrieron sus ojos, y uno de ellos se paro lentamente. Era Saga....  
  
- Estoy....vivo.....-murmuró Saga mientras se veía así mismo y con su armadura puesta, resplandeciendo en un color dorado fuerte.  
  
-Igual yo....- dijo sorprendido Camus, mientras se arrodillaba y se veía así mismo en un espejo delante de el.  
  
-Pero ¿cómo es posible?- preguntó Shura viendo a Camus, bastante confundido.  
  
-Además, nuestras armaduras ahora son doradas- menciono Afrodita, miran su armadura que resplandecía con los tenues rayos de sol que entraban por al cúpula.  
  
-¿Atena nos brindo vida?- pregunto Mascara Mortal mientras se paraba y veía a sus compañeros....  
  
-No, Atena no fue.....fue ella- dijo Saga, apuntando a Amith, que parecía estar en trance y en al posición de rezo, mientras sus claros y largos cabellos flotaban a su alrededor.  
  
- ¿Ella nos dio la vida? ¿pero si nosotros?......- susurro Camus al recordar que hace pocas horas el había dejado inconsciente a Amith en la casa de Libra.....  
  
-Tiene un gran poder, y nos a dado vida, para defender a Atena en esta guerra santa -dijo Afrodita mientras se paraba y se le acercaba a la muchacha....  
  
- Gracias......no te defraudaremos a ti, ni a nuestra diosa Atena - le dijo Shura mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha, que inmutable ante ellos seguía usando aquella técnica....  
  
-Vallan..... a salvar a.....Atena....- pensó dentro de su mente Amith.  
  
Los caballeros se vieron los unos a los otros y se retiraron, pero uno de ellos se quedo, era Shion el antiguo caballero de Aries, que poseía su armadura de Aries en color negro.....  
  
-Usas técnica que pone en riesgo tu vida y que te prohibió tu maestro......gracias....pero si mueres, los caballeros jamás te lo perdonaremos - dijo Shion mientras se retiraba lentamente hacia donde iban sus compañeros.  
  
Fuera de la habitación una poderosa aura rodeaba el cuerpo de Aioria, Milo y de Mu, y sus armaduras se iban recuperando rápidamente mientras lentamente se movían.....Milo movió su mano, y paro medio cuerpo, apoyándose en sus manos..... Aioria se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se sacudió lentamente..... y Mu se volteo boca arriba y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de su maestro,...Shion.  
  
-Maestro....-susurro Mu sorprendido mientras se despertaba  
  
-Así es Mu, soy yo.....-dijo con una sonrisa....  
  
-Pero Radamanthys, el nos mató- comentó sin poderlo creer el joven Aioria que era ayudado a levantarse por Afrodita y Mascara Mortal....  
  
-Así es, pero seguimos vivos- les dijo Milo parándose y con una sonrisa sin poderlo creer...  
  
-¿Y ustedes porque estan vivos, ustedes ya estaban muertos?- preguntó Mu mirando a los caballeros, frente a el.  
  
-La respuesta es muy simple, pero no podemos decirla aun, ya que perderíamos tiempo, creo que el que se los dirá mejor será Shaka.....- les dijo Saga mientras miraba al cielo, y notaba como un rayo dorado se acercaba a ellos....  
  
-Ese es el cosmos de Shaka...-menciono algo alterado Aioria, que veía como el rayo venía hacia ellos con algo de velocidad....  
  
-Así es Aioria -le afirmó Shura mientras miraba al rayo que aterrizaba ante ellos y tomaba figura de un hombre....  
  
- Es mi cosmos, por que yo soy Shaka -dijo este apareciendo frente a los muchachos que se sorprendían al verlo....  
  
-Pero ¿cómo es posible?....tu estabas.....tu...recibiste la Exclamación de Atena, ¿en verdad estas vivo Shaka?- preguntó Mu sorprendido al ver a Shaka frente a ellos.  
  
-Estoy igual de sorprendido que tu Mu, ya que yo ya estaba muerto al igual que todos ustedes, pero un ángel me a salvado, a pesar de que nunca le permití hacerlo- dijo Shaka mirando al cielo y clavando su mirada en la cúpula de donde emanaba un gran cosmos...  
  
-¿Hablas de....?- Mu miro a la enorme cúpula y apretó fuertemente su mano, mientras se puso a correr hacia aquel lugar pero Milo lo detuvo antes de que siquiera entrara.  
  
-Espera Mu......, primero debemos ayudar a Atena, no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad- le dijo Milo a Mu con notable seriedad...  
  
- Esta bien, vayamos a donde estan Seiya y los demás- dijo Mu mientras se dirigía al lugar de la cúpula con más tranquilidad.  
  
-Si - dijo Aioria mientras se daba la vuelta y acompañaba a Mu.  
  
- ¡Esperen! - exclamó Afrodita viendo al cielo, y notó como dos grandes estrellas aparecían frente a ellos...y de ahí aparecieron dos figuras doradas....  
  
- Dohko....Aldebaran son ustedes- dijo Shion con una sonrisa mientras miraba a sus compañeros.  
  
-Así es viejo amigo, tal parece que podremos pelear nuevamente en esta guerra santa - dijo Shion con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Dohko.  
  
-En eso tienes razón- contesto el otro respondiendo con su mano a la estrechada.  
  
-Oigan no es momento para esta clase de cosas debemos de defender a Atena....- les dijo Shura mientras sus ojos se tornaban nuevamente con brillo y al darse cuenta se sorprendió, podía ver nuevamente.  
  
Camus y Saga se sorprendieron y al igual que Shura, Camus fue recuperando la vista y el habla, al igual que Saga que también recupero el oído.  
  
-Tal parece, que mi pequeño ángel los a salvado también a ustedes- dijo Shaka viendo a los tres guerreros y después miró a Aldebaran y a Dohko y después suspiro viendo al cielo.  
  
- Yo no podía permitir...que solo Seiya y los demás pelearan solos, perderían la batalla - dijo una voz mientras se habrían las puertas de la cúpula de par en par, y apareció una figura femenina y algo cansada, casi recostada sobre las grandes puertas, y sostenida por un picaporte, ya estaba demasiado agotada, y no podía seguir....pero poco a poco se dirigió a los caballeros dorados.  
  
Cuando se acercó, tenía la vista agachada al igual que su cabeza, y se puso su mascara plateada, y miro a los jóvenes, bastante cansada y ya sin fuerzas.  
  
-Yo...no podía permitir que ustedes murieran...simplemente no podía imaginarme aquello- les comento bastante agitada mientras se arrodillaba ante Shaka y el resto de los caballeros.  
  
-Y yo no podía imaginarme que mi propia alumna, me trajera a mi y a todos mis compañeros del reino de la muerte con una técnica que yo mismo le prohibí desde el comienzo de su entrenamiento... TE PROHIBI QUE LA USARAS AMITH - dijo duramente Shaka mientras la joven agachaba más la mirada.  
  
- PUDISTE PERDER LA VIDA EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE NOS REVIVISTE, CORRISTE EL RIESGO DE QUE TU COSMOS PUDO HABER EXPLOTADO...¿porque nunca nos haces caso Amith?- preguntó Mu viendo a la joven y agachándose mientras la tomaba por ambos brazos y la agarraba fuertemente mientras sus ojos reflejaban enojo y Amith solo bajo completamente su cabeza.  
  
- No solo te prohibimos a ti y a los demás caballeros de bronce que vinieran, si no que usaste una técnica prohibida, pusiste en riesgo tu vida..... y lo peor de todo, estuviese en grave riesgo al usar tu cosmos en un castillo lleno de oscuridad, pudo haberse aprovechado un demonio y haberte poseído Amith - dijo Milo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la muchacha.  
  
- Además, este no es lugar para una mujer, es demasiado peligroso- dijo Saga viendo la, que hizo que levantara la cabeza y se sorprendiera como nunca.  
  
- Yo soy un caballero, soy lo bastante fuerte para pelear a su lado, pero ustedes son los que no quieren que pelee, a pesar de que arriesgue mi vida para salvarlos- susurro Amith mientras se quitaba lentamente su mascara y revelaba unas lagrimas en sus dorados ojos, se paro con desprecio pero Mu no la dejo y esta trato de zafarse pero fue imposible.  
  
- No lo entiendes.... tu eres para nosotros como Atena, tu nos enseñaste en el santuario alegría y nos diste fuerzas para seguir, incluso nos diste una segunda oportunidad de vivir, y hacemos esto porque estamos avergonzados de que una mujer nos haya salvado la vida cuando deberíamos ser nosotros los que la salvara- dijo Saga mientras veía a la muchacha que bajaba la mirada.  
  
-Además, Amith ya te hemos puesto en muchos riesgos, y sabemos que eres un rival bastante fuerte, pero entiéndelo....estas demasiado débil y necesitas descansar, eso se puede ver a simple vista - le dijo Mu a Amith, que negó con su cabeza, ante la petición de Mu, pero luego una voz sorprendió a los caballeros, era Radamanthys.  
  
- Son unos ridículos al creer que yo había muerto... admito que la tonta me sorprendió con su golpe, pero solo fue una simple sorpresa... - les dijo Radamanthys a los caballeros, mientras apuntaba a la figura femenina que al lado de Mu se encontraba.  
  
-Si pero fue una sorpresa que te lastimo tu armadura Radamthys- comentó Amith con una sonrisa impertinente en sus labios y apuntando al pecho de la armadura que el juez tenía, y se veía a simple vista que estaba ya rota. Radamanthys se enfureció ante su comentario y comenzó a elevar su cosmos fuertemente.  
  
- ¿Amith lo golpeaste?- preguntó sorprendido Milo sin poderlo creer.  
  
- Claro que si, en ese momento estaba muy enojada ¬¬* - le explicó Amith a Milo que se sorprendió fuertemente.  
  
-Ahora PAGARAS NIÑA IMPERTINENTE- gritó Radamanthys mientras mandaba una enorme esfera de energía que se dirigía a la joven que separo de ella rápidamente a Mu, para recibir ella sola el ataque.  
  
- AMITH - gritaron los caballeros mientras una enorme pantalla de humo salía del lugar donde Amith se encontraba y al despejarse se encontraron con el cuerpo de la joven completamente inconsciente, mientras que Mu corrió rápidamente a donde la chica estaba y se acerco a ella, para darse cuenta de que estaba demasiado débil y su armadura se había convertido en polvo....  
  
- Amith, respóndeme por favor.... dime que estas bien - le pidió Mu alterado, mientras que la muchacha era cubierta por unos hilos de neblina negra resplandeciente.  
  
Mu quedó paralizado al ver los hilos neblinosos que cubrían lentamente el cuerpo de la joven, paralizado, no podía moverse aun que lo intentara y los caballeros veían atentamente tratando de moverse pero, les fue imposible. Radamanthys sonrió ante la expresión de desesperación en el rostro del joven Mu, el juez oscuro extendió su mano y con sus dedos hizo un movimiento y los hilos se amarraron fuertemente al cuerpo de Amith, y estos atrajeron su cuerpo a la figura oscura.  
  
El caballero de Aries, trató de no soltar a Amith, pero el juez la jaló de tal modo, que no permitió que siguiera al lado de Mu. El caballero de Ángel, se levó en el cielo levemente, gracias a los hilos oscuros, y Radamanthys extendió sus brazos para recibir a la angelical figura en sus brazos. Al sentir su cálido cuerpo cerro sus brazos y abrazó con ternura a la joven, provocando gran furia en Mu.  
  
-¿Qué sucede guerrero de vestimenta dorada?, no te agrada que este cerca del pequeño ángel - le comentó en un tono de prepotencia el individuo sombrío, viendo con superioridad al caballero de Aries, que apretaba su puño con fuerza, y su campo psíquico era roto, permitiéndole moverse nuevamente, pero los otros caballeros suerte no tuvieron.  
  
- Aléjate de ella, tienes prohibido hacerle daño - le gritó Mu bastante frenético...y momentáneamente este subió su puño y elevó fuertemente su cosmos.  
  
- Escucha, te la devolveré pequeño impertinente, pero primero...arrebatare su insignificante vida, pues ella me a echo estar en ridículo en el momento en el que me golpeo... así que su vida la tomare ahora- Radamanthys lanzó el cuerpo de Amith, que seguía amarrado por los hilos nebulares, el juez elevó su Cosmos al igual que su puño... pero antes de golpear el cuerpo de Amith que descendía rápidamente, el tiempo se paro y Radamanthys se quedó paralizado, al igual que el resto de todos los presentes.  
  
- No seas invesil Radamanthys, solo atrévete a matar al ángel y yo te matare a ti - dijo una voz que se escuchaba dentro de la mente del inquisidor oscuro y este cerro sus ojos algo nervioso.  
  
-Discúlpeme señor... no la matare se lo prometo, pero entonces ¿qué quiere que haga con ella?- preguntó este bastante nervioso, mientras sudaba frío.  
  
-Antes de que caiga la cabeza de Atena, quiero que me la traigas, ahora mismo.... ignora a los caballeros dorados, solo tráemela de inmediato - le contestó la voz oscura mientras caminaba nuevamente el tiempo y el cuerpo de Amith caía rápidamente sobre los brazos de Radamanthys que al sentir el cuerpo de la mujer, abrió sus alas y voló a toda velocidad para dentro de la cúpula.  
  
-OYE, VUELVE AQUÍ- le gritó Mu, bastante furioso mientras corría tras el espectro, y los demás caballeros lo seguían...  
  
Radamanthys se paro al ver el gran poder que emanaba del agujero que lo transportaba al mundo de la muerte. Miró a la puerta y notó como venía Mu corriendo con notable ira. Este sonrió impertinentemente y lo miro a los ojos, entre cerro sus ojos mientras ponía una mueca de superioridad y se lanzaba dentro del hoy, con Amith en sus brazos.  
  
Mu, sin pensarlo se lanzó dentro del agujero y los caballeros dorados se sorprendieron fuertemente al ver al joven de Aries caer, pero rápidamente una cadena sujeto de la cintura al muchacho, que ponía una cara de frenético y pedía a gritos que le dejaran seguir, pero la cadena lo trajo, hasta donde estaban el resto de los caballeros.  
  
Estos le ayudaron a salir del hoyo, y aparecieron Seiya y los demás, y la cadena nebular era la que sujetaba a Mu, que se puso como loco e histérico al ver que el monstruo se había llevado a Amith al mundo de los muertos.  
  
-¿POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA? - preguntó Mu furioso mientras golpeaba con su puño el piso.  
  
-Mu, ¿cómo puedes hablar así?, los caballeros de bronce te han salvado de la muerte segura....- le regañó Shion al joven de Aries que miraba con rabia el agujero.  
  
- Lo siento Mu, pero era posible que murieras en aquel lugar...- dijo Shun mientras le ponía una mano sobre un hombro.  
  
- Además, esa es la puerta que conecta este mundo con el mundo de la muerte, es decir, el lugar donde Hades se encuentra, y si vamos ahí lo más seguro es que Hades nos impedirá la entrada- dijo Saga viendo aquel lugar.  
  
- Y también toma en cuenta, que seria muy poco previsor entrar completamente solo a aquel lugar, donde solo abundan demonios- le dijo Camus  
  
-Pero... ¿porqué querrían llevarse a Amith?, ella es un caballero que defiende a Atena...- comentó Aldebaran  
  
- Aldebaran tiene razón, pero tendremos que entrar, ya que tenemos que entregarle su armadura a Atena- dijo Seiya sacando la figurilla de Atena que resplandecía con gran fuerza  
  
-Entonces, elevemos nuestro cosmos al máximo, para podernos reunir vivos en el reino de la muerte- dijo Shion mientras cerraba sus ojos y Mu se paraba del suelo e imitaba a su maestro.  
  
Los caballeros elevaron fuertemente su cosmos, mientras que todos se tiraban dentro del hoyo, que ardía en llamas verdes, poco después solo se vio la oscuridad.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó dulcemente una voz, que abría sus ojos dorados, yo tenia fuerzas, y su voz entre cortada se oía en una mezcla de dulzura y agotamiento...  
  
-¿Por qué este lugar es tan frío y tenebroso?- preguntó nuevamente mientras trataba de mover sus brazos pero el fue imposible, pues unas cadenas amarraban sus muñecas y sus pies encadenados a la pared. Su garganta era apresada por otra cadena que adherida a la pared se encontraba.  
  
- ¿Y por qué estoy en este lugar tan solitario?- se preguntó nuevamente, mientras se iluminaba solamente su cuerpo, y agachaba la mirada mientras su ojo derramaba una lagrima.  
  
- ¿Cómo puedes preguntarte eso?, tu siempre viviste en la soledad... pequeño ángel - dijo una figura que entraba a la habitación, estaba cubierto por oscuridad, a pesar de que llevaba consigo una vela, que ilumino la habitación. Era bastante bella, una cama hermosa, con increíbles pinturas, un candelabro de pie, que tenia más de tres velas. Echo en mármol negro, pero sin ninguna ventana. La figura prendió las velas del candelabro iluminando más el lugar.  
  
-¿Quién eres tu? -preguntó la muchacha inquisidoramente, pero aun bastante cansada  
  
- Yo soy Pandora... y el señor Hades me a pedido que cuide de ti, Kan...- le dijo suavemente la figura que al fin se mostró, dejando ver a una señorita bastante hermosa, con cabellos largos y de color púrpura fuerte. con un vestido largo y oscuro y con una tez blanca y suave.  
  
- Mi nombre es Amith, no Kan - dijo mal humorada la joven  
  
-Juraría que eres Kan, además solo hay dos diferencias entre ustedes dos... Una Kan es hombre y tu eres mujer, y la segunda....el esta muerto y tu no, Hades me dijo que eres idéntica a el y la verdad lo eres- le comento la mujer mientras se le acercaba a la joven y acariciaba su rostro, ella se quedó paralizada al escuchar el nombre del dios de la muerte.  
  
-Hades... ¿ESTOY EN SU CASTILLO? pero...¿PORQUE?¿PORQUE RADAMANTHYS NO ME MATO?- preguntó la muchacha bastante alterada, provocando que Pandora se alejara de ella con una sonrisa.  
  
-Tranquila ángel, pronto tus dudas se solucionaran. Primero descansa, y luego hablaras con Hades- le dijo Pandora saliendo de la habitación, al cerrar la puerta la joven callo al suelo, las cadenas habían desaparecido. Corrió hacia la puerta pero esta se cerro rápidamente. Amith por más que lo intento no pudo abrir.  
  
Se rindió, estaba demasiado preocupada y confundida, se recostó en la cama, y cerro sus dorados ojos, y su cuerpo se relajo en la cama, quedando así dormida.  
  
-Me parece imposible señor - dijo Pandora arrodillándose frente a un trono, que era el centro de una habitación lúgubre y a oscuras.  
  
-¿Qué te parece imposible Pandora?- preguntó una voz proveniente del trono.  
  
-Que esa niñita, pueda ser al reencarnación de Kan- dijo Pandora mirando a la figura que reposaba en el trono, el cual solo soltó una carcajada leve.  
  
-Pandora, tu sabes que la vida da giros muy extraños, y más si es en el mundo de los humanos, estoy completamente seguro de que la pequeña es la reencarnación de Kan... en sus ojos por más brillantes que sean, reflejan una terrible frialdad - dijo aquella sombra envuelta en oscuridad y se paro del asiento reconfortable y camino hacia la joven que hizo una reverencia a la figura.  
  
- Discúlpeme señor, por desconfiar de sus decisiones, iré a ver a Radamanthys - le dijo Pandora retirándose.  
  
- Muy bien - le respondió la figura y se devolvió a su asiento.  
  
Abrió los ojos, por fin había despertado, su cuerpo estaba en mal estado, pero no era nada grave. Se llevó su morena palma a su cabeza y la pasó pro sus finos cabellos cafés oscuros. Estaba vivo... miro para un lado y se encontró con un joven mayor que el... era de cabellos morados claros, y bastante largos. Traía una vestimenta dorada y su piel blanca estaba manchada por la tierra.  
  
-Mu... - murmuró suavemente el joven que se hacerlo al otro.  
  
-¿Estamos vivos Seiya?- preguntó Mu, antes de que Seiya le ayudara a levantarse.  
  
-Estamos vivos Mu, a pesar de haber entrado en el reino de la muerte- le dijo Seiya suavemente mientras se paraba y le ayudaba al otro a imitarlo.  
  
- ¿Dónde estan los demás? - le preguntó Mu a Seiya el cual le mostró una mueca llena de confusión ante su pregunta.  
  
Miraron para todos lados, pero nada veían... Mu cerró sus ojos y después se dirigió hacia el frente sin decirle nada a Seiya, este le siguió. El caballeros de Aries se detuvo justo enfrente de una roca y con esfuerzo logro quitarla para mostrar a otro joven con cabellos largos y azulados, con su piel morena y una armadura dorada. Estaba inconsciente, así que Seiya y Mu le ayudaron a pararse, ante aquello el muchacho se despertó, y mostró una bellos ojos verdes claros.  
  
-Lo logramos... - murmuro Saga viendo al cielo que no tenía ni un solo astro para iluminar su camino.  
  
-Así es, los demás, de seguro nos estan buscando, y si no es así, lo más seguro es que ya se hayan ido a aquel castillo- le dijo Mu a los dos caballeros, que prestaban atención a la mano de Mu, que apuntaba a un castillo lleno de sombras.  
  
-Entonces vamonos - les dijo Seiya a Mu y Saga que acertaron con su cabeza y comenzaron a caminar.  
  
- OIGAN ESPERENOS - grito una voz, que sorprendió a Seiya y los demás. Era Shun y Afrodita, que llevaba a Aioria en hombros.  
  
-Shun, Afrofita, nos alegra verlos - dijo Saga mientras ayudaba a Afrodita con Aioria.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasó a Aioria? - preguntó Mu viendo al muchacho de Leo.  
  
- Pues, veras... Afrodita y yo nos encontramos en el camino, caminamos juntos buscando a los demás, así que sentimos un cosmos... corrimos hacia donde estaba y vimos a Aioria peleando, estaba luchando con una sombra negra. - les explico Shun y Afrodita continuo con la historia.  
  
- Aioria nos vio, y lo desconcentro, la sombra lo golpeo, y después se marcho, y Aioria calló al suelo golpeado. - termino de contarles Afrodita  
  
-Bueno pues, ya recuperara el aliento, debemos de seguir hacia aquel castillo - respondió Mu fríamente.  
  
- Pero Mu, tenemos que estar todos juntos, sería lo más seguro - dijo Shun.  
  
- Si los demás nos estan buscando pues nos encontraran, si el destino eso quiere lograran encontrarnos y si piensan como yo nos veremos todos en el castillo, además somos caballeros de Atena y Seiya debe entregarle su armadura a nuestra diosa, así que mejor debemos de seguir - dijo Mu viendo a los muchachos que afirmaron con su cabeza y después se marcharon.  
  
Amith, abrió sus ojos, ya se sentía mucho mejor, pero seguía igual de confundida que en un principio. Miro el techo del lugar y después, vio la puerta abierta, era su oportunidad de poder salir del extraño lugar. Se paro de la cama en silencio y salió de la habitación.  
  
Camino por los pasillos, eran extensos y hermosos, ella se sentía extraña en aquel lugar. Como si ya lo hubiera visto antes. El caballero de ángel, vio una puerta con tenue luz, se pego a la pared y camino lentamente. Se asomó por el espacio que había entre la puerta casi abierta. No había nadie, solo era una habitación completamente sola, con un candelabro de piso con cinco velas que alumbraban el lugar.  
  
La joven se armo de valor y entro a la habitación, dio al espalda a la puerta que lentamente se cerro sin que ella se diera cuenta. En aquel lugar, solo estaba una caja de metal algo grande con grabados negros incrustados en el materia, y tenia la figurilla de un demonio en una de las caras de la caja. Amith rozo aquel arca negro. Al menor roce de su mano, la caja explotó y frente Amith, apareció su armadura, pero ahora era negra, y en vez de tener su casco con dos alas en la parte superior tenía unas alas caídas y de color negras.  
  
Las partes de la armadura se incrustaron en el cuerpo de Amith, ella confundida vio su cuerpo con la armadura metálica oscura. Tenia ahora una capa negra, la desamarro y la capa formo un par de alas, negras, como las alas de un ángel caído. Se vio así misma, y se asusto al verse así, con esa armadura negra. Giro y vio la puerta cerrada y a un lado de ella, se encontraba una enorme pintura.  
  
Amith se calló al suelo asustada al ver la pintura, era ella, pero no como ella, sino como el, la misma armadura, el mismo cabello la misma forma del rostro y sus mismos ojos, aquella figura parecía demasiado fría y estaba a un lado de Pandora y de otra figura, era Hades el rey del Inframundo.  
  
-¿Qué significa esto? - se preguntó Amith bajando su cabeza y mirando al suelo.  
  
-¿Por qué llevo esta extraña armadura y sobre todo, porqué esa figura se parece tanto a mi?- preguntó Amith en voz baja y apretando sus puños.  
  
-Veo que tu curiosidad no se a curado Kan, a pesar de todo este tiempo - dijo juguetonamente una voz que sorprendió a Amith, y esta se dio la vuelta y se puso en posición de ataque.  
  
-¿Quién rayos eres tu? MUESTRATE - exigió Amith mientras apretaba ambos puños  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
Ana: Bueno espero y les haya gustado... se que esta muy extraña pero en cuanto transcurra la historia sabrán más de este nuevo personaje, por ahora solo saben que es la aprendiz de Shaka y que esta con los caballeros de bronce bla bla bla... ya saben lo que pasó ^^U Mu: Y porque nos mataste? ¬¬ Caballeros dorados: SI ¬¬*** Ana: Oigan así viene en los OVAS a mi no me culpen V_V lo que me recuerda.... Solo e visto hasta el ova 13 y la verdad no se lo que sigue así que mi historia se basa en los ovas así que si no los han visto los iré relatando de poco en poco.  
  
Seiya : Oye pero cuando vas a continuar? Ana: Sereno moreno, que primero los reviews ^__^U Ikki: tu historia es tonta no recibirás reviews Ana: Y porque diablos dices que es mala? ¬¬ Ikki: Porque yo no aparezco y si el gran fénix no esta la historia es tonta Ana: Que lindo Ikki -__-U y gracias a tu comentario abriré una sección en mis comentarios, ser ala ruleta de la tortura manden reviews sobre quien quiere que sea la victima de mis torturas y lo verán sufrir en las notas del final y ustedes también aparecerán ^___~ Todos los caballeros: (tiemblan y los caballeros se ponen a hacer circulitos en el suelo deprimidos) Caballeros Dorados: Pero nosotros somos invencibles no puedes hacernos eso ¬¬ Ana: Claro que puedo, pues yo soy la autora del fic Caballeros dorados: Buen punto V_V Ana: Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo Bye y no se les olvide mandar sus votos para la tortura ^__~ 


End file.
